Air conditioning, refrigeration, and other cooling devices have long been known. Typically, such devices operate by transferring heat from a conditioned space to a liquid working fluid, thereby boiling the working fluid. The gaseous working fluid is then compressed, condensed to a liquid, and recycled to absorb additional heat from the conditioned space. Compressing the working fluid requires an energy input to the cooling device. Condensing the working fluid rejects heat to the environment. This represents a loss of potentially useable energy. As the industry constantly strives to improve the efficiency of cooling devices, it would be desirable to find a practical use for the energy rejected by condensing the working fluid. In addition, it would be desirable to reduce the energy input needed to compress the working fluid.